


Saturnalia: Behind the Scenes

by clarielparke



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: All's fair in love and war, Drama, F/M, Humor, Intrigues, Jealousy, Love Triangle, Manipulation, Mean Girls, Mechanical inventions, Old issues coming out, Rivalry, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarielparke/pseuds/clarielparke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happens behind the scenes of those Saturnalia drabbles? Curious to know the whole story?</p><p>Here's your answer.</p><p>A love triangle. Who dares wins.</p><p>Set in the same AU as Saturnalia and chapters 1-7 of Phoenix Rising. Five years after the war ended, with a recovered Azula who's returned to the Fire Nation Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For those who need content analysis to decide whether to read:
> 
> Contains Zucest and Sokkla. No Zutara or Tyzula.

“Sokka! Look who’s back!”

The Fire Lord’s yellow eyes glinted with an evil gleam. Caught stuffing himself heartily at the Royal breakfast buffet, Sokka blanched and fought to avoid choking on roast meat. Fuck! He knew he should have taken up on Azula’s offer to have a late sleep in and breakfast in bed while she attended the meeting with the colonial officials as the Fire Lord’s representative. Right now, he could have been resting safely between the soft silky sheets of her warm bed, while her maidservant Zura served him breakfast. But no. Once again, he’d let his appetite get the better of him and gotten caught in a potentially lethal trap.

Oh oh. Boy, was he in trouble.

As the two green clad female warriors advanced, he leaned back, caught in the carved armchair. His blue eyes darted desperately around the room. The quick check revealed that all escape routes were closed.

“Sokka! Oh, we’ve missed you so much!”

The shorter of the two females hurled herself forward to hug him, trapping him against the backrest and smearing his cheek with facepaint. Her substantial chest squeezed up flat against his pectorals. The impact almost caused the chair to overturn. Gasping for breath, he patted her back while attempting to pry her loose.

“Ty… Ty Lee. Happy to see you too, girl. How was Omashu? And Ba Sing Se?”

The former acrobat turned Kyoshi warrior remained comfortably seated on his lap with an arm slung around his shoulders.

“Oh, we had great fun! I mean, King Kuei’s never been a bundle of joy, has he? But those Royal Earthbender Guards took us out on town and showed us a good time! I mean…”

A raised eyebrow from the tall girl with the brown pageboy haircut stopped her short.

“I mean, that was by far the best trip to Ba Sing Se I’ve ever had! In comparison, Bumi’s court and Omashu was kind of a drag. But then Suki suggested we sneak off to Kyoshi Island for some vacation at the beaches, and that was the best time ever! You know Sokka, you really should come with us next time we go there! I mean, sometime soon! Suki and I kept talking about how much fun the three of us would have! Didn’t we, girl?”

Ty Lee winked exaggeratedly at her painted warrior friend. Standing up with monumental effort, Sokka managed to scrape her off his lap. He regarded his former girlfriend sheepishly. Former? Well, technically they hadn’t really broken up. Unless you counted being separated without communication for six months enough of a hiatus to terminate any relationship by default.

The tall slender young woman regarded Sokka intently. Her violet blue gaze marched across his body like a trail of fire ants.

Her voice was low and pleasant. “Yes we did, Sokka. How have you been? It’s really good to see you.” A slight tremor of emotion in her voice that only he picked up on.

He retreated instinctively behind the side of the armchair. “I… I’ve been fine, Suki! Just smashing! Katara and I returned to Court from the South Pole about a month ago. She’s attending to her duties as Royal Midwife and healer to the Fire Nation Court. I… I’ve been working on improving Fire Nation transportation with some new inventions of mine.”

The evil gleam in the Fire Lord’s eyes intensified. The look turned him into a frightening copy of his father, made even scarier by the bright scarlet of his scar.

“That’s putting it nicely. Katara’s been working hard and proving herself very useful to us all, as usual. Sokka’s basically just been lounging around here at Court, terrorizing the Palace cooks. I thought your presence might be able to shake him into shape, Suki. That’s why I called the two of you back from Kyoshi Island. I’m so sorry to have interrupted your vacation. I know you’ve both worked hard to deserve it. Unfortunately, recent events have proven that I’m in acute need of my two best bodyguards.”

The acrobat’s brown eyes widened in worry. “Yes, Zuko! Is it true? We both heard the rumours! Azula has returned? Do you need us to guard her?”

Sokka fought not to grind his teeth audibly in frustration. Reaching his side in a flash, Suki caught his bare muscular arm in a tender grasp.

“Yes, Zuko! Ty Lee and I were both so very worried when we heard the news! Of course, we hurried back here as soon as we got your summons! We realized things must indeed be grave. How have you been holding up? Of course, with both Katara and Aang here, you should have no trouble keeping Azula under control. I still say the safest thing would be to just have the Avatar remove her bending.”

A strange noise left Sokka’s throat. A growl. Frowning, he freed his arm to march up to the Fire Lord. Though Zuko was tall enough, he managed to tower over him.

“Zuko! Enough with the crap! Just tell the girls the truth!”

The Fire Lord raised a winged black eyebrow. “What truth? That you’ve been doing a great job at guarding Azula single-handedly?”

Yellow and blue eyes clashed in bright sparks.

_Well, I’ll be... He’s jealous!_

“Oh, I’ve been using both my hands. I never do anything by halves, Zuko.” He advanced a fraction.

The Fire Lord clenched his fists. “Watch it, Sokka! You may have diplomatic immunity, but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to…”

“…infringe on the Fire Lord’s personal property? Why, who would have thought that you would be so… _protective_ towards her?” He moved in another step, crowding the Fire Lord.

Suki reached out to catch his arm. “Sokka! Please, let’s not have an argument! Ty Lee and I realize fully well that Azula’s been sowing spite between the two of you. That’s what she does, isn’t it, Ty?”

The acrobat nodded. “Yes, Suki. Azula’s a master at creating discord between friends. She divides in order to rule. Don’t fall for it, Zuko! It’s only natural that you want to protect her, being her older brother and all. But don’t forget that she will never do the same for you. She probably just wants you out of the way. We heard that she’s recovered, and frankly it had us worried. Now that she’s not insane, she’s all the more dangerous. You mustn’t allow her to manipulate you, Zuko! Well, if Aang won’t remove her bending, I’m here at your service. If she so much as makes a move on either of you, I’ll chi block her flat out.”

Sokka turned to regard her with an amused smirk. Lately, the expression had been creeping up on him with an increasing frequency.

“I’m afraid that won’t work, Ty Lee. The staff at the Ember Island Mental Health Facility taught Azula how to chi block. Not just parts of the body, but an all out block that needs a special counter move to be heaved. “The Strike of the Cobra.” I myself saw her use it on Katara in a sparring session in the Palace Grounds. Isn’t that right, Zuko? You and Aang were present, as were the entire Court."

Zuko blanched visibly at the memory. “Yes… Yes, that’s true. She took her time in letting us persuade her to do the counter move, too. Aang and I were basically down to begging. Still, she refused. It wasn’t until Sokka moved in and told her to do it that she complied.”

Suki’s violet blue eyes were huge. “She obeyed you?”

He shrugged helplessly. “Well, I guess… Yes. I mean, she didn’t exactly obey me. I just asked her to please do it, and she did. She said I owed her one for doing that. Katara’s quite unharmed. Except for her pride, of course. I think that’s taken quite a bad turn.”

She linked her arm in his again and leaned in on him. He recoiled instinctively. She twitched slightly and released him.

“Oh. I’m sorry, Sokka. I’ll go wash the face paint off and change into some civilian clothes. Then, we can meet up in the Palace Gardens. We have such a lot of catching up to do!”

His blue eyes widened in horror. “No! I mean, I… I can’t! I’ve got work to do! I’ve been doing drawings for a new design of flying train tank, and I need to have it finished by tonight! I mean, I promised the Mechanist to send the designs over… I… I’m sorry, I really have to go!”

He turned and fled. Cocking his one eyebrow in mock surprise, the Fire Lord reached out to link arms with his Kyoshi bodyguards, one on either side.

“I had no idea he was that busy. Well, never mind. Let’s go up to my private terrace to sit down and have a chat."


	2. Girls

“So, Mai’s left him! That’s a shocker, isn’t it? I sure didn’t see that one coming!” Ty Lee twirled her long brown braid while sipping her wine with relish.

The two girls were being housed in their usual guest suite in the Royal Palace. After sharing a relaxing bath, they’d enjoyed a thorough spa treatment consisting of massage, facial treatments, makeup, hair styling, manicure and pedicure. All overseen by a remarkably efficient young serving girl with glossy dark hair and alert, dark brown eyes. Ordering the other serving girls around, she’d seen to it that wine, fruit and snacks were procured with remarkable alacrity. After overseeing the two warrior’s dressing up for dinner and final transformation to young fashionable ladies of Court, she was now hovering solicitously in the background, unpacking their suitcases and pouring them goblets of sparkly wine. The acrobat’s goblet seemed to require refilling on a regular basis.

Suki frowned and regarded her image in the mirror. The sleeveless emerald green velvet bra top with its matching long draped skirt revealed her slender figure and was daringly cut with a long side slit that reached almost to her hip. Still, she was tugging nervously at the little v-neck top and running her fingers repeatedly through her hair.

“Well, you know her better than me, Ty Lee! You really think she left because Zuko invited Azula back to Court?”

A shrug. “Oh, I don’t know. I mean, who can figure Mai out? It might be Azula’s presence. It might be something else entirely. All I know is that Zuko tasked us with persuading her to return. If you ask me, that’s going to be a chore. Besides, he’s much more fun now that he’s single. Don’t you agree, Suki?”

The Earth Kingdom girl blushed. “Oh… I really don’t know, Ty! I mean, if he loves her, shouldn’t we at least try to… I mean, she’s his wife after all…”

The acrobat shrugged cheerfully. “Sure! Whatever. It’ll be fun to find out what Mai’s up to these days. Or more likely a drag. Poor girl’s never been able to get much action besides Zuko. I’ve a feeling being Fire Lady hasn’t exactly increased her potential for having fun. Oh well. We’ll just have to create our own.”

She emptied her goblet and gestured at the dark haired serving girl for a refill, adjusting the tight strapless bodice of the bright fuchsia silk gown that hugged her hourglass curves. Suki shot her an apprehensive stare through the mirror.

“Do you think Sokka will even be down for the banquet tonight, Ty? I mean, he seems awfully busy. Oh, it’s good to see him occupied with all these meaningful tasks, but I’d… I mean, we haven’t seen each other for a long time, and meeting him like that just… I… I had forgotten just how… I mean, he’s really…”

A bright blush covered her lovely face.

“Really hot. Yeah Suki, I agree! Sokka does look smokin’. He just gets more delicious every year. Just think about all the fun the two of you are going to have tonight!”

Suki’s violet eyes widened apprehensively. ”Well… You know Ty, that’s just the problem. I… I just couldn’t get a real connection with him. None at all. It’s like he wasn’t even there. Oh, he might have been nervous. I know I’ve left him to go out on all these assignments where communicating with him was virtually impossible. And he… Well, he’s been travelling all over the place as well. We’ve just never seemed able to be at the same place at the same time. And now that we’re finally together… Well, it’s like he’s a stranger to me! Oh Ty! I just don’t know what to do!” She shook her head in desolation.

The acrobat grinned and leaned over to pat her shoulder. “Don’t be ridiculous, Suki! You’re the most gorgeous girl in the Four Nations. Of course he’ll want to reconnect with you! I bet you won’t be sleeping alone tonight. Never mind me. Unless the two of you want me to join you, I’ll just find some other company tonight. You need your privacy. I understand.”

“Ty Lee!” Suki giggled in spite of herself.

“More wine, Miss Ty Lee?” The serving girl’s large dark eyes bored into those of the acrobat. Graceful, of middle height, with full lips and glossy dark hair, she struck a certain chord in Ty Lee’s mind. Eyeing the girl speculatively, she nodded and handed her the empty goblet.

“Yes, please. Thank you so much for being so thoughtful and efficient. I don’t remember seeing you at the Palace before. Are you new here?”

The girl bowed her dark head modestly. “Fire Lord Zuko hired me, Miss. I’ve been serving the noble families of the Fire Nation since the age of nine.”

The acrobat’s mind had already cartwheeled miles away. “An awful lot seems to have happened in the months we were away, Suki! Azula’s returned to Court. Mai’s left Zuko. And Lady Ursa’s back! I wonder how Azula’s taking that? She and her mother were always at each other’s throats when we grew up! Oh, Lady Ursa is genteel and refined all right, but underneath that lovely surface… Mark my words, she’s got a will of steel. And by the way, she looks a lot better than I remembered her! Whatever she did during these past eight years, it must have had a rejuvenating effect.”

“She seems like a very sweet and gracious lady. Nothing at all like Azula. In fact, I’m shocked they’re even related.” Suki had sat down to fan herself with a green silk version of her favourite weapon.

“Oh, Azula’s always been the spitting image of her father. At least internally. I wonder how she’ll take to seeing us?” The usual wide smile vanished to be replaced by an apprehensive frown.

Suki shared a worried glance with her friend. “What’s this about her learning how to chi block, Ty? And being taught some special technique by the staff at the Mental Health Facility where she was treated? If anything, I should have thought they would have used it on her, instead! Do you think she threatened them into doing it?” The violet eyes were wide with fear.

Ty Lee shook her head. “Nah. Knowing Azula, she probably manipulated them into teaching her the ropes. She probably made them think she’d help them out. The girl had me fooled for ages, Suki! Until Mai and the rest of you opened my eyes. She’s always got her own agenda, and marches to her own beat without caring one bit about anyone else. If Zuko had some sense, he’d have her locked up in one of those good old places where they keep the insane restrained in straitjackets. I can’t believe he asked Aang to let her keep her bending, much less allowed the Facility management to release her. I’m sure she’ll let him live to regret it! Well, our job is to protect him, Suki! The Fire Lord comes first. I’ll never let Azula fool me again. To think I once used to admire her…” She shook her head.

Suki frowned. “Do you think this has something to do with Aang breaking up with Katara? I mean, I heard that Zuko had Aang go to the Ember Island Mental Health Facility and pick Azula up to escort her here once they released her. Aang’s just too kind for his own good. Without Katara there to tell him what’s right and wrong, he’s probably giving Azula the benefit of doubt. And if he protects her, no one’s going to question her rights to keep her bending. Oh!”

“Sorry, Miss Suki.” The serving girl shot her a quick dark penetrating stare and reached out quickly to remove the overturned glass and wipe the wine from her bare arm. “It won’t happen again. Please, allow me to help you change into a new outfit.”

The Kyoshi warrior stared down at the deep wine stain on her skirt. Then, she rose and automatically allowed the maidservant to help her change into a violet blue satin gown that covered her midriff and had a modest scoop neckline. From her seat, the acrobat automatically checked her friend’s tall slender frame and small pert breasts with appreciation.

“That’s a great choice of a gown, Suki. Not as sexy as the green one, but the colour matches your eyes perfectly. It’s really much more your style. It makes you look positively regal.”

The Kyoshi warrior looked flustered. “I wish you wouldn’t keep saying things like that, Ty! To be honest, I’d prefer wearing my Kyoshi uniform. At least that way, I’d feel comfortable. I’m not used to all this… fancy Fire Nation Court stuff! Even Sokka takes to it ever so easily! And Katara’s been appointed Royal Midwife and healer! Frankly, I can’t see how they do it!”

Ty Lee giggled. “Relax, Suki! Sokka’s just in it for the food. And Katara… Well, she’s always had a weak spot for Zuko, hasn’t she? Now that Aang and Mai are out of the picture, who knows? I mean, they’ve been friends for ages. He needs a wife who can bear him some proper heirs, not a thin bloodless type like Mai. I mean, I love the girl to death, but she obviously wasn’t cut out to be the Fire Lady. Katara’s much stronger. Just look at those hips of hers! Built like a sea lion. He couldn’t find a better breeder, mark my words.”

“Ty Lee!” Suki stared at her, shocked.

The acrobat giggled. It would seem the wine had started to affect her. Or maybe this was just her natural state.

“What? You disagree? Well, if Sokka gets too absorbed in his inventions to appreciate you properly, there’s always Zuko. A man on the rebound always needs some cheering up.”

Suki hiccupped. “Ty! I couldn’t possibly…!”

Her friend drained her glass and rose. “Come on, Suki! I’m just trying to cheer you up. Don’t worry, you look amazing! That dress looks even better on you than the green one. It sets off your eyes. Nice work picking it out, …?”

The dark haired serving girl flashed her a little smile. “Zura. I’m glad to be of service.”

“Well, you’ve done an excellent job! I for one wouldn’t mind promoting you to our personal maidservant. She’s quite amazing, isn’t she, Suki?”

The Kyoshi warrior nodded kindly. In spite of the accident, the girl had really treated them both to an outstanding welcome.

“Yes, Zura. If you’d care to stay on to care for us permanently, Ty Lee and I would both be delighted. I’m sure the Fire Lord wouldn’t mind.

A dimple appeared in the girl’s right cheek. A gleam went on in her large dark eyes.

“Ah. Miss Suki, Miss Ty Lee. I’m so very happy that you’re both pleased with my work. However, my mistress merely lent me to you for the night to make you feel properly comfortable. Princess Azula wishes you her deepest, most sincere welcome. As her personal maidservant, I’m afraid I’m unavailable for full time application to the task. I bid you both a most enjoyable and prosperous night.”

As the two Kyoshi warriors stared at her, stunned, she exited their suite to let the door fall back shut soundlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch your mouth. You never know who might be listening.


	3. Hawky's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the heat of the moment, Zuko makes a promise that he may not be able to deliver on. Azula attempts to hold on to reason against overwhelming odds. And Hawky strikes.

His tall shadow loomed over her from behind. As she sensed his presence, her fingers tightened automatically on the balustrade. Below, the guests at the Fire Lord’s banquet mingled and thronged.

Fingertips made a hot trail up the bare skin of her back.

“You’re not enjoying yourself, Azula? You were awfully quiet at dinner.”

_You’re lucky I came down there at all. What with those bitches-_

Her large yellow eyes stared serenely out into the distance. “Good food makes for a silent mouth.”

Down on the dance floor, the girl in the violet gown had cornered the Water Tribesman and was running her hands up his bare arms, staring at him pleadingly. A momentary cloud flickered over Azula’s features. Then, she turned to face her brother.

“Why did you recall them to Caldera, Zuko? Did you feel the need for reinforcements?” A provocative smirk.

He stiffened momentarily. The hand that had curled tentatively around the back of her long neck stayed put. A child, caught stealing cookies in the kitchen.

“I… I just needed to be alone with you for a while. Just like… Just like in the past, but…”

His fingertips traced her collarbone tentatively. His eyes were glued to the firm swell of her exposed cleavage.

A cruel smirk. “Alone? In my bed or yours?”

He gasped. “Whenever I want to see you, Azula, Sokka’s always there! I just want to be close to you, to talk to you, to…

The large yellow eyes softened. Her slender hands travelled up his chest. Her full red lips were oh so close.

“To do what exactly, Zuzu?”

A flash of lightning erupted from his eyes. “Don’t call me that! I’m the Fire Lord now!”

He caught her by the shoulders to slam her back against the wall. His hips and groin ground rudely into hers.

“Who was the first one, Azula? Don’t lie to me! I know you were a virgin when the war ended. Father kept your honour closely guarded. And now, you’re sleeping with Sokka of all people! All the males at Court are swarming around you! They’re all competing to be your next lover. Tell me, Azula! Who will it be? Who’ll be the next one to end up in your bed?” He was grinding his hardon rhythmically against her crotch.

She stared at him. “You want to be the one, Zuko? You want to… Spirits, I thought you’d come to your senses! We can’t reproduce the Royal Line of Agni together! Surely you know that, right?”

He was pinning her against the wall, running his hands all over her breasts and arms and buttocks, branding all the bare areas of her skin that he could find with his touch. His breath was hot in her ear.

“Tell me, Azula! Who was the first to defile you? Spirits, I’ll have him incinerated to death! The ancient laws state that touching a Royal Princess without the Fire Lord’s consent is High Treason!”

She leaned back to stare at him defiantly. “Oh, really? I don’t remember you being that caring when we fought that Agni Kai. You cheated, Zuko! You brought that Waterbender in and had her chain me to a grate. You had me tied up in a straitjacket and carted off to a mental facility. During five years, you never once came to visit me! Now, when the Oracle of Agni’s told you that your loins are cursed, that you can’t father any children until the flame has been rekindled, now you turn to me! To me, of all people! The outcast, the crazy girl, the mad and evil one! You’ve never even asked me to forgive you. You just expect me to spread my legs, like a good little slave girl!”

A stricken look on his face. Still, he refused to release her.

“That’s… That’s not true, Azula! I had the doctors send me monthly reports of your progress. So… Yes, I admit it, ok? I got scared when they told me how quickly you recovered. I thought… I mean, my Ministers warned me that…”

She shrugged. “So, Professor Kotaru was right. You kept me locked up there out of fear and for political reasons. Well, it doesn’t matter anymore, Zuko. The people there were good to me. Most of them, at least. The rest paid the price. Don’t blame me for getting bored. There’s only so much you can do there besides psychotherapy, reading and exercise. It’s none of your business who they were.”

His hands tightened on her upper arms. “They? There were several of them!?”

A tiny shrug. “What did you expect, during a five year stay? Everyone there gets mandatory contraceptive tea. It was about the only thing that I was free to do. It made life a little bit easier.”

“You can’t tell me that’s allowed! Who were they? Other patients? Come on, Azula! You can’t stand peasants coming near you. The doctors? Why I’ll personally see to it that that place is closed down and razed to the ground! I’ll…”

She caressed his cheek. An almost tender smile. “Stop being a fool, Zuzu! It doesn’t matter any more. I just wasn’t used to people being nice to me. There was this young scribe who would write me poems about my eyes. An Army Captain who had had a breakdown and needed to relearn how to use his Firebending skills. I taught him. A young intern Doctor who took a shine to me. A couple of others. They all treated the Fire Nation Princess with respect. I hadn’t had anyone do that for a long time, Zuko. I enjoyed every bit of it. Don’t try to turn it into something bad! You lost the right to do so ages ago.”

Tears were falling down his cheeks  
.  
“I swear I never wanted any of this to happen, Azula! It’s really true, isn’t it? Our family is cursed. We’ll never live a normal life, with love, marriage and children. We only have each other.”

A frown. “That’s not true, Zuko! The whole world is out there. I guess it takes being locked up and shut away from it for years to realize.”

“I… I thought that being the Fire Lord would be the greatest thing for me. That finally, everyone would see… Well, that they would _acknowledge_ me. That they’d look at me like mother always used to do, instead of…”

“…Father?” She was wiping his tears away with her thumb, shaking her head in pity. “Oh, Zuzu. Ruling the Fire Nation is a gilded cage. The best guarded prison of them all. You know, I really have to thank you. You set me free.”

“You… You don’t want the Phoenix Crown?”

A shrug. “What can I say, Zuko? I know I’d be the best ruler the Fire Nation’s seen for generations. I’ve always known it. Then again, if the world doesn’t see it, what can I do? Fuck them. I’ll just try to be happy. It’s harder than you think, Zuzu.”

A spark went on in his eyes. “We could rule together! No, I really mean it! I appointed you my representative of Colonial Affairs, didn’t I? I really trust you! I know you’d be a great Fire Lord! If given the right domains of responsibility, I mean. But the rest of the world would never accept you. Not unless I appointed you to a position. I…"

He was running his hands over her body, caressing all the bare skin he could find.

Azula frowned. “Wait a minute there, Zuko! Just what are you proposing?”

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. “I’m proposing that we share it all, Azula! Joint rulership. You get your areas of responsibility and I get mine. We share it all. Everything that’s mine is yours.”

Her head was swimming. Weak kneed, she reached out to hold on to him. Her touch made him tremble visibly. His hardon kept poking her groin insistently. He was down to kissing her throat, branding it with his lips and teeth. She shivered in his arms and rubbed herself instinctively against him. A hot spasm of something unexpected rose up through her core.

His lips were unexpectedly soft. Hot, tender but demanding. His tongue invaded her mouth easily. Her head fell back without resistance. He was locking her against the wall, holding her up to prevent her from falling, kissing her senseless. On the ballroom floor below, party revellers were gathering around the gilded walls.

“And now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for! A special brand of genius entertainment. Please welcome Sokka, son of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, and his marvellous invention. The Mechanical Messenger Hawk!”

The voice boomed forth from below. A sudden swish of mechanical wings. As a bright silver flash soared up towards the ceiling, Azula’s eyes widened over Zuko’s shoulder. The metal bird circled the perimeter of the walls, squeaking ridiculously. Then, it rose up in a high arc to impact forcibly with the ceiling.

Azula’s gasp and sudden lack of response to his kiss caused the Fire Lord to halt and pull back momentarily. Her yellow eyes were huge, transfixed by something rapidly descending towards them. She raised her hand to indicate it.

“Look, Zuko! It’s diving! Oh, it’s coming straight towards us! It’s about to… Oh, no!”

The metal bird broke free of its controls and crashed down headlong on them.

_______________________________

 

“Well, fuck you, Sokka! I’ve a good mind to banish you from Court on an eternal basis.”

The Fire Lord swiped in annoyance at the Royal Physician who was dabbing at the cut in his scalp. His long black hair flowed freely down his shoulders, somewhat dampened by a dark liquid. Next to him, the Water Tribesman fought futilely to keep a straight face.

“Well, I’m truly sorry Zuko, but it seems the magnetic powering mechanism caused it to be pulled down by the metal magnetism of the Phoenix Crown. Hm. This wouldn’t happen to be gilded silver, would it? That would explain the powerful magnetic pull.” He fingered the dented metal object with the frown of a scientist.

“Well, I guess we’re about to find out pretty fucking soon, aren’t we!? Your clever little invention just damaged the Fire Nation Phoenix Crown, a sacred object that’s been in our family for hundreds of years. I’ll have to send it to the Royal Goldsmith’s for restoration. Spirits! I hope Father never hears about this.”

Azula nodded solicitously. “We’ve ordered everyone to shut up about the incident, Zuko. Tell me, are you in any pain?”

He glowered at her. The Water Tribesman had taken the opportunity to snake an arm around her waist and embrace her from behind. Azula didn’t mind; indeed she leaned back against him with a content smile on her face.

“YES! Of course I’m in fucking pain! A fucking mechanical metal bird just crashed down on my head, beak first! Sokka, once this heals I swear I’ll get you for this! I’ll…”

The door opened to emit a blue clad female figure. “Zuko? What’s going on here? The Captain of the Royal Guards told me you were hurt and required my help. Is it… Oh. A head wound. Did _she_ do this?”

Katara’s eyes glared blue murder at Azula. The Fire Lord, however, just shook his head wearily.

“No, Katara. This is all your brother’s fault. Him and his idiot inventions. His metal messenger hawk just honed in on the Phoenix Crown and crashed down on my head.”

“Oh!” The blue eyes went saucer wide. “Sokka, why can’t you act responsibly for once in your life? Do you realize you could have hurt Zuko permanently? Scarred him for life? I mean…” She blushed.

Her brother nodded contritely. “Yes, Katara. Sure thing. Sorry, Zuko! I really didn’t mean for Hawky II to hurt you. I’ll make sure to have him fixed before launching him next time.”

“NEXT TIME!?”

The Fire Lord’s voice was a roar. Patting his forehead solicitously, Katara pushed him back into his seat. Sokka took the opportunity to pull Azula out of the room with an arm around her waist.

Once they were sufficiently far down the corridor, he pulled her into an empty alcove and hugged her tight. They both exploded in a fit of giggles.

He was covering her face in kisses, almost hiccupping with laugher. “Ah! I swear I didn’t mean to do it! His reaction, though! Fucking priceless!”

She pressed up close to him and nibbled at his neck. The giggles made her shiver. “You’re a very, very bad boy, Sokka! I think this might have harmed diplomatic relations with the Southern Water Tribe beyond repair!”

“Mm. I can think of a way to renegotiate relations.”

Spirits, the side of his neck just next to his hairline smelled so damned good. Burying her nose there, Azula directed her golden gaze upwards.

“Are you sure? I mean, your girlfriend’s just returned to Court and all…”

He stroked her bare back with big warm hands. “Is that why you’ve been acting so strange and avoiding me all night? Oh, Azula… He closed his eyes and enveloped her completely in his embrace. His mouth approached her ear.

“Suki’s not my girlfriend anymore. I made it quite clear to her that we’re off. I mean, I haven’t even seen her for six months. It’s over. Now Azula… Come on, girl! Would you please look at me?”

She peeked up at him with bright golden eyes. “I wasn’t worried! I mean, I knew that! Of course. But… It’s just… I mean, I don’t know what’s gotten into Zuko lately… He’s become really possessive…”

Sokka nodded. “You don’t say? I swear, unless you’d told me I wouldn’t have noticed. About as subtle as a sledgehammer.”

“Or a mechanical messenger hawk to the head.” That trademark smirk of hers.

He resumed his grasp around her waist and steered her down the corridor towards her suite.

“Something like that, girl. Something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama or Romantic Comedy? Power or Freedom? Two different kinds of love. What will Azula choose in the end? Both, one of them or neither?


End file.
